The Spell of Love
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: A witch cast a spell on a prince fifteen hundred years ago. And the only way to reverse its effects would be to find love. But after fifteen hundred years, one learns to give up on dreams for brighter days...
1. Chapter 1

**This story is going to be very similar to my Beauty and the Beast themed story "And All The Villagers Ran Away Screaming"… But I honestly thought of it after seeing "Wicked" on Broadway. Very good, but I saw holes in the story. Still, absolutely beautiful show and phenomenal singing. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy my need to write this.**

** The Spell of Love (Oh, and I took that title from a Potter Puppet Pals song…)**

"Chase Young," the woman with deep green eyes hissed angrily at my back. I turned my head ever so slightly to see her glaring at me out of my peripheral vision. There were green flames surrounding her head, blazing brightly, yet burning none of the brush surrounding her.

I stood and waited to hear her curse at me as she had multiple times already today. She got to her shaky feet and threw her short brown hair behind her neck before shouting at me, "Fine!" I turned ten degrees more to look at her with disdain. Her fuming met my ears in the words, "If I can't have you as my love, then you will never know it for yourself!"

In an instant my legs went weak. I attempted to hold myself up with pride, but dark magic soon overcame me. I fell to my knees and my forearms collided with the earth beneath me. Gasping for air that suddenly escaped my lungs; I felt searing pain as she whispered words of loathing to me.

"For all of your immortal life, you shall be a monster. A demon. You shall never be free from the beast until you can learn to love another, and earn her love in return. But as you remain… as a monster. She must learn to love the demon you truly are for you to finally be freed," and I tilted my head against the fire under my skin to see her grinning maliciously.

I screamed against the bubbling and burning inferno within my flesh. Shrieking, I felt my bones breaking in two and changing against my will. I clawed the ground, hoping to find pain to distract me from this, but to no avail. My jaw dislocated and sent a jolt of pain down my spine. My screams became low and gurgled as I coughed up my own blood. What had she done?

And as suddenly as the pain began, it suddenly stopped. Yet I felt strange… Like something had changed within me. Lifting my hand to touch my face, my fingers trembled as my eyes fell upon them.

"My hands…!" I shouted, gripping my wrist, "What have you done to me?"

The beautiful young witch smirked and showed her fangs to me. "Absolutely hideous… No one will ever learn to love a man as hideous as thou, Chase Young…" she whispered her final words before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Staring in horror at my scaled, dark seaweed green flesh, I shuddered to realize she must be right. I was a monster. How could anyone learn to love such a beast?

**Hahaha… Beauty and the Beast. You make me smile so.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updating again. CUZ I FEEL LIKE IT. (But mostly because I have time) So apparently my cousin decided to post about fifty pictures of me online. YAY. That'll never go away… Humiliation…**

**The Spell of Love** _Chapter Two_

Chase had tired many many times to find a maiden willing to love him. And they all were until he showed them what he truly was: repulsive. Every woman ran away from him. After a while, Chase learned he would never be free from this monster. He had learned that Lao Mang Long soup would allow him to control his transformation and at least hide his beast from plain view.

Chase blamed Hannibal for what had happened. Hannibal had been the one to trick that witch into thinking Chase loved her from the start.

After fifteen hundred years, one learns to accept the fact that you're stuck. Eternal youth and eternal life were his gifts, but this monster was his curse. And he had learned to live with it.

-0-0-

"Guys, has anyone seen Dojo? I can't find the little guy anywhere," Came the slow, yet worried drawl of the cowboy Dragon of Earth Clay.

Walking into another room, the others, the young Japanese girl Kimiko, the tanned Brazilian boy Raimundo, and the small big-headed Omi, all turned to look at him. "Dojo is missing?" Omi asked, looking a little worried now.

Clay nodded. "He's just pouting because we said he was fat," Raimundo said, waving off any worry from his shoulders. Everyone glared at him, so they all began searching the entire temple. Once they had exhausted their search, Master Fung offered up that Dojo would be where the next Shen Gong Wu revealed itself. Kimiko was smart enough to come up with the idea of tracking Jack Spicer, self-proclaimed evil boy genius, there.

Jack had already gotten to where the Wu was by the time they all got there, and when Omi told him to give the Wu, Jack refused and put the Monsoon sandals on.

His legs stretched out and nearly knocked them all over. It knocked Jack over… He fell backwards, screaming like the little girl he was…

And then, to everyone's surprise, somebody caught him. None of them would have done it- they all knew better and would have let Jack fall onto the sandy beach. He was too annoying to save…

A man with long, spiky black hair introduced himself to Jack as Chase Young and said it was a pleasure to make his acquaintance: if only he knew how wrong he was. Jack immediately began being…Jack. He offered his Wu to the strange man, and in surprise and confusion, Chase Young dropped him onto the ground.

The four monks saw Dojo by his feet and called out to him happily. Dojo slithered up to them and showed his disdain by saying, "Are you sure…? My big bones and all wouldn't get in the way…?"

Clay quickly said, "Oh, that's why you left? We were only foolin' with ya' partner. We didn't mean to hurt your feelin's…"

Sticking his nose up and turning his head away, Dojo responded by sniffling and saying, "Well… You did."

Kimiko's soft and worried voice said sorrowfully, "We need you Dojo." Dojo blinked and looked at his favorite four buddies.

Raimundo finished their statement by saying, "You're one of us, dude."

Dojo began sobbing hysterically; growing to his flying size and he hugged them in an air squeezing grip. "So, does that mean you'll come back?"

Hearing the question made Dojo shrink back down and drop them all down onto the ground. "Well, I would, but I can't…" he said as he blew his nose. "You see," he continued, "I've been traded…" He then began sobbing again, "LIKE A BASEBALL CARD…!"

And that's when the monks really met the man who caught Jack. Chase Young insulted Omi and told the four that Dojo belonged to him now. So Omi's natural instinct would be to challenge him or prepare for a humiliating defeat. Raimundo taunted, "Are we gonna fight, or are we gonna sit around sipping tea?"

"It's my special Lao Mang Long soup," he said with a confident smirk, "I always have a cup before victory." And Omi charged at him, jumping and punching and kicking fiercely. And if he were fighting anyone else, his attacks would have been overpowering, but Chase Young acted as though nothing were happening. Even when the others joined in on the fight.

They ended up losing, and Chase took Dojo back to his lair with him… But the monks were determined to save their friend.

-0-0-

The children had gone to try and regain Dojo. Of course, anyone with sense would have seen that it was pointless, but they were too determined to save their friend to see it. In one terrifying moment, the man they had been looking at morphed into a horrible monster- a dragon. They all screamed and flinched back into the wall when they saw the beast.

"Now you see my true form," he hissed darkly at the children. Every one of them was terrified- how were they supposed to fight someone who wasn't human? They were gonna die. They were sure of it. They were gonna get their limbs torn apart by a flesh eating beast.

Until Master Monk Guan came to their rescue… He challenged Chase Young to a showdown and ended up victorious- ensuring Dojo's freedom and the safety of the monks.

When they all left, Chase glared daggers at Dojo, who in response scurried off with his comrades.

That was when they really met him. And their challenges in trying to save the world from ten thousand years of darkness got a whole lot tougher after that…

**More very shortly. I want to write as much of this little brain bubble as possible… Get it out of the way, ya know?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah.. This story's kinda weird already… Oh well, don't care. Updating.**

**The Spell of Love**- _Chapter Three_

After all the battles and bouts the monks had dealt with, there were definitely two enemies that they had decided were most powerful- Chase Young and Hannibal Roy Bean. The monks had been training and fighting for years. And at almost every turn one of those two powerful overlords stopped them. They had changed the past and the future- more times than was probably safe. They had teamed up with their enemies for the greater good. And the monks had learned that it wasn't always who you expected that was the best- Raimundo was now their leader. Everyone had always thought it would be Omi. He had always seemed most likely…

They were much more powerful now than any of them had ever been. Often times Kimiko reminisced about the days when Jack Spicer used to be a challenge for them to face. She missed the little goober who used to really be a pain to fight- compared to the stalker he now was. That's right, Jack Spicer was stalking Kimiko. He really really liked her, apparently. To be honest, to her it seemed kind of sick- she had to hide all of her clothes and such and move her bedroom down into the chamber where they kept the Heylin seed just to have privacy!

Raimundo was practically a dragon at this point- it was ridiculous! Omi, as usual, was right on his tail as far as progress goes. Clay never really cared much for beating the others; he just trained on his own like normal. Kimiko loved agility training- she found that as she grew, she was more flexible and a lot more agile. She ignored the curves and fought like she was just another one of the boys.

Of course, growing up, and being a girl, she couldn't ignore everything. Every time she saw one of the boys without a shirt on, she'd get chills. They were all so damn attractive! Compared to them, Kimiko felt awkwardly ugly.

Wu still revealed themselves on a daily, if not every other day, basis- and it always gave them something to do. But Kimiko had been paying more attention to the date on the calendar. Master Fung had warned them of another Heylin eclipse to be happening any day now. He wanted them to take advantage of Chase Young's, (who, by the way, never stopped improving, no matter how hard they all worked to beat him) weakened state during that time. It made Kimiko feel sick to do that. She still had nightmares about the last Heylin eclipse.

What if they hadn't stopped Hannibal? What if he was now ruling the world? What if he had killed Chase? Those questions always plagued her whenever she thought of the horrible mistake she made that day. By reading the thoughts of others and seeing them on screen, Kimiko had compromised everyone. She was always kicking herself for being so naïve…

Every day Kimiko was trying to remain strong. She couldn't show weakness- every day Omi threatened that because Kimiko was becoming a true woman that she needed to leave. She had to show him he was wrong and keep up with them. She trained harder than any of them, yet she never felt like she was getting anywhere.

It hardened her heart to think that no matter how hard she tried she'd never get any better. It made her more determined to keep trying.

She was currently outside mutilating a training dummy made of steel, when suddenly a darkness spread over her. At first she thought it was just a cloud, but it was too heavy to be just as simple as that. Looking up, Kimiko saw it- the Heylin eclipse.

She ran into the temple and shouted, "It's starting! Guys, the Heylin eclipse has started!" Instantly the others ran outside, Dojo hurrying with them.

They flew to Chase's palace, and weren't surprised to find no cats guarding the door. Of course, going inside was a different story. Pushing open the massive door, they were all horrified to find shattered marble, glass, and rock coated the floor. There were either unconscious or dead bodies of cats sprawled about, and blood oozed from some of their wounds.

"Hannibal must have gotten here before us," Raimundo whispered. "C'mon, we can still get the Wu Chase has if they're still here…"

Kimiko couldn't move. All the bodies made her sick to her stomach. The guys told her to come along, but she closed her eyes and shook her head, tears swishing off her eyelids. They ran off and Kimiko looked at the damage.

Why? So much pain… so much death… Was it really all worth it to kill these enslaved soldiers? She shuddered as she thought that this might have happened if she and her friends had gotten here before Hannibal. Kindness was the furthest thing from her friends' minds- they all remembered the horrible things Chase had done, none of them were offering any mercy onto the table.

Scanning the damage with her eyes, Kimiko wanted to throw up. The smell of blood was so strong in her nostrils. How could anyone take advantage of this? They were dead, how could they fight back? Raimundo may have been the one who was said to possess all the kindness by the Bird of Paradise, but Kimiko had grown into the really compassionate one.

Perhaps it was because of her element, being a force that could kill anything and everything, but Kimiko had learned to love all life and regard it as precious. Being a force of destruction herself, Kimiko wanted to harm as little as possible, while still being strong.

Kimiko approached a lamp attached to the wall. Its glass was shattered and its candle was smashed slightly, but she reached up a hand and lit the wick so she could see well. There was some light in the room, but she needed more to really understand what had happened.

She went around and found more lamps, and she began giving life back to the room. She had reached one quite close to a corner of the enormous room. She got there, when she felt something brush against her ankle, and froze in place.

The brush became something touching her ankle, then something gripping her ankle. Whatever it was, it was shaking and that frightened her. Looking down, Kimiko felt all the color drain from her face.

Barely able to look up at her, Chase had his head lifted to look at her through one open eye. His arm was stretched across the floor to hold her in place. And blood dripped off his almost completely crimson soaked face and onto the floor under him. His legs looked limp and broken, and his free arm was forming a pool of blood below its mangled position. Kimiko swallowed when she saw that there was a trail of blood following the pools under him- Chase had been trying to get to her! She saw all the swerves and swirls as he had tried to get to where she was; she wished she hadn't moved so much. All that exertion had caused the Heylin Prince to lose massive amounts of blood. Kimiko felt more pity in her heart now than ever before. Chase was in such a state, and here they were, stealing from him!

She fell to her knees before him and she held his face in her hands. She whispered his name and asked, "Who did this to you?"

Chase's face contorted with pain and he swallowed. He opened his mouth to speak, and blood gushed out and onto the floor. Kimiko quickly closed his mouth for him.

She cradled his head in her arms, pulling him closer to her, and Kimiko whispered gently, "I'll help you… I'm sorry this happened like this…" Chase made a soft noise showing he was conscious enough to comprehend her words, before Kimiko felt him go completely limp in her arms. This made her panic- what if he was dead? Hannibal could be free to take over the world if that were the case!

Kimiko quickly turned Chase over and tore open his already battered armor to press her head to his bloodied and bruised chest. She waited and listened in silence.

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

Hearing his heart let Kimiko know that he was at least alive. She heard the patter of feet and she spun her head around to glare at the guys, each with Wu in their arms.

"Kim? What's that?" Raimundo asked, motioning to Chase's bloody body.

Kimiko scowled at him and she spat, "It's Chase! Hannibal nearly killed him! And here we are taking advantage of him! We should all be ashamed!" Kimiko quickly scooped up Chase and began trying to carry him.

"Why're ya helpin' him?" Clay asked.

"Indeed, Kimiko. Chase Young has done nothing but torment us for years. Why should we help him when he never has helped us?" Omi added.

Kimiko's face lit up and steam came off as she screamed in ager, "Because nobody deserves to die like this! **That's** why!" The guys all backed off when they saw flames seeping from the corners of her mouth.

"Well, alright, you can help him, but don't even try taking him back to the temple, "Raimundo said, "He's just gonna cause problems there…" Kimiko wanted to beat the living shit out of him, but the body that felt to be getting heavier in her arms told her it wasn't worth it.

She let them all go and Kimiko carefully lifted Chase up and took him to one of the many pools in his lair. She lay him beside the crystal surface and she scooped some out. She let the liquid escape through her fingers and spill onto his chest. She took off her sash and dipped it into the water. She gently rubbed the wet fabric against his broken flesh, being careful not to cause any more damage to him than was already done.

She dipped the cloth back into the water and cringed when she saw red float off into the water and contaminate its purity. Swallowing back tears, Kimiko continued to clean Chase's wounds with her sash. It was impossible to wash off all the blood, but she was finally able to start cleaning his face. She moved his hair out of his face- it stuck with blood. She carefully wiped across his eyes, then his forehead, and she was careful not to touch the large scrape across his hairline. He stirred slightly when she re-freshened the water; the cold had been brought back.

"Aw, well idn't that touching?" a low, masculine voice teased from the shadows. Kimiko tensed instantly.

Rage boiled beneath her skin. She spun her head around and she screamed with hate, "You! How could you do this! Chase could have died!"

Hannibal chuckled. "I had hoped he would… But I hadn't expected a little princess to come to his rescue," he drawled. After a brief moment of silence, he said, "Just give up. Even if you manage to save him, you'll be her caring for him and protecting him for weeks until Chase becomes himself again," and to add insult to injury, Hannibal asked, "Is it really worth all the fuss?"

Kimiko stomped to her feet and threw a flaming sash at him. She shrieked, "How dare you! Is it worth it to save the life of the one person who can keep you in your place? That's so funny I forgot to lau-"

Her voice faded as she heard a soft groan below her. She looked at Chase, who now was opening one eye, and immediately Kimiko dropped down to his side. This wasn't the first time Kimiko had saved someone's life. She knew that they needed constant attention at this stage.

"Chase…?" she whispered his name with concern dripping from her tongue. He could hardly see anything at all; his vision was so blurred with exhaustion.

Kimiko slid her hand under the back of his head and she whispered, "Are you in terrible pain?"

Chase smiled weakly and said in a voice so quiet Kimiko had to read his lips to understand what he said, "Not terrible, no…"

She swallowed. "This is no time to be making jokes…!" she said a little bit harshly.

Chase breathed, "Sorry…" His voice was like the whispering of a gentle breeze it was so weak. It had no tone, it was just barely speech. Kimiko glared back at Hannibal again, but she found that he had gone.

"Chase, which way is your infirmary?" Kimiko asked gently.

"Don't have one…" he choked out. There was actually some back to that, so it gave Kimiko a little bit of hope.

Chase gasped and his eyes closed tightly while his face clenched in pain. Kimiko tensed with fear; Chase couldn't keep himself conscious much longer.

"Chase, if you'd feel better being unconscious, you can pass out again," she offered, brushing away some more of his hair.

He chuckled in a way that made Kimiko instantly reach to hush him. It sounded like his lungs were torn to bits inside him. But he spoke past the soft fingers now on his lips.

"I was never unconscious… I can't pass out now…" he breathed quietly.

Kimiko blinked. "Why not?" she asked.

Chase inhaled sharply and said, "You wouldn't want to help me if I did… Why do you now…?"

Kimiko was about to respond, but Chase whispered, "I know, I know. I heard what you said to the others… Nobody deserves to die this way…" he inhaled deeply before whispering some more, "But how can you feel that way…? After…" another pained inhale, "…All I've done to you…?"

"It'd be my fault if I let you die now," she whispered.

"No it wouldn't," Chase argued weakly, "Hannibal attacked me when the eclipse first took hold… You never struck me…"

"But you came to me when we came in here," Kimiko pointed out, "And if I let you down and left- you-d… you'd be…"

Chase coughed a horrible wet cough and Kimiko quickly adjusted the position of his head so that his airways were more open. He inhaled and said softly, "You're only helping me out of guilt…"

Kimiko started to argue when Chase's head suddenly fell heavy in her palm and his body began fading to a different shape. She grabbed him and held him tightly as Chase became the dragon he really was, and Kimiko had a feeling this was why he didn't want to pass out.

But Kimiko had seen his true form so many times, it no longer frightened her like it did the first time they met. She had grown used to it. Used to fighting it, specifically…

Kimiko carefully lifted the much heavier dragon Chase and began the trek to his room- the trek to caring for the ailing Prince of Darkness…

**Gonna keep updating…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lalalalaalalalalalalaaa… Yep. I'm back bitches! :D**

**The Spell of Love**- _Chapter Four_

A soft groan escaped the scaly lips of the Prince of Darkness as his eyes opened. Lifting his head a little, Chase was instantly confused when he saw he was back in his sleeping quarters. A soft padding came from a lion that approached him. Chase reached out a leathery green hand and let the cat rub its head against it.

The lion, once down purring, looked up at Chase, then turned its head and stared into the corner of the room. Chase followed its gaze and blinked a few times when he saw the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire sleeping soundly, with five or six cats snuggled up with her, in the corner of his bedroom.

He made a move to get out of bed, but stinging pain stabbed his side, and Chase collapsed back onto the bed with a shriek of agony.

The scream woke Kimiko with a start. She jumped to her feet and gasped, "Oh no, I fell asleep!" She ran to the bedside and once she was close enough, Chase hissed darkly.

"What are you doing in here?" was his question.

She swallowed and replied with a shaky voice, "This was where the cats led me… I had gotten you up the stairs and then a few of them came to help me… I'm sorry I fell asleep… I tried to watch over you the whole night, but…"

"You were here before now?" Chase hissed in disbelief.

Kimiko blinked and fought back cringing, as he was gripping and pulling her hair. "Yeah, I came with the guys and I found you in a horrible condition…" Chase stared at her in confusion. "Don't you remember anything?" she whispered, moving closer to him, "You were making jokes because I asked if you were in terrible pain… And I yelled at the guys because they wanted to just leave you here…"

"All I remember is being attacked by Hannibal… then a flicker of light… and then that's all…" he muttered. Chase released her hair and immediately morphed himself back into his human form.

Kimiko smiled softly and she said, "You weren't human the entire time you were asleep… It was cute to watch your tail swish under the blankets…" Chase scowled at her and threw said blankets off of his body.

He stared emotionlessly at the gashes that had been stitched shut, the bruises that were green they were so bad, the cuts and scrapes and scabs that looked fresh as new- he felt so weak just thinking of how Hannibal was able to do this to him.

Chase made a quick movement to try and throw his legs over the edge of the bed, but it ended in them moving only a small amount.

"You really shouldn't get up," Kimiko whispered, "But if you really want to, I'll try and help…" She took hold of Chase's ankles and carefully slid them over the edge of his bed. Chase pushed his upper body into an upright position with his elbows, then hands, and tried to get to his wobbly feet. He noticed splints on both of his legs.

He couldn't stand the pain that flared up in his legs told him it wasn't going to happen. He collapsed back into his sitting position on the bed, gasping and fighting against his own injuries.

Kimiko slipped her arm around his back and she carefully helped him to his feet. Chase stared at her in confusion, but quickly began trying to walk.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked calmly.

"I need to see the damage," Chase stated plainly. Kimiko nodded and helped him hobble out to a balcony overlooking the main room of his palace. Chase mentally cringed- there were dozens of bodies of his warriors scattered about. Other warriors were attempting to clean up the rubble and move the bodies so that they could have proper burials- but Chase got the major picture. He had lost; badly. Hannibal had been able to destroy everything he held close to him and nearly himself as well.

He closed his eyes and turned his head away. Kimiko looked at Chase and felt a pang of pity. He must really have cared about his cats and his palace…

Kimiko helped him back to his room, and Chase sat on the side of the bed in silent thought.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of silence, Chase whispered, "Why did you save me…?"

Kimiko blinked and swallowed at the same time. So he really didn't remember… Inhaling deeply, she said softly to him, "I told the guys that I wanted to help you because nobody deserved to die this way…" Chase frowned- she felt pity for him- he needed no one's sympathy… "And… you came to me… when you were hurt…" she continued. Chase looked up at her, not really thinking of anything at this point. She inhaled sharply and said, "Besides, ever since the first eclipse all those years ago, I didn't want you getting hurt because of me again… I didn't want Hannibal to win…"

"I appreciate your help…" Chase breathed. Kimiko looked at him, and Chase said, "But you can go back to your friends now. I don't need you here if all you're here is to keep your conscious clean… I can take care of myself now…"

"No!" Kimiko lurched forward. Chase stared into her eyes, and though he could see she was frightened, he couldn't tell by what. "The Heylin eclipse isn't over until tonight at midnight…! If Hannibal comes back, he really will kill you!"

Chase chuckled a little before asking, "And that would upset you?"

"Well, yeah…!" Chase looked up at her when she said that. Kimiko flinched backwards at his gaze, but she whispered, "I-it would upset me…"

"You're lying…" he whispered.

Kimiko quickly argued, "It's not lying!" She quickly lost her voice and she looked at the ground. Chase gave up and got to his feet again. She hurried to his side, but Chase didn't let her help him this time. He used his bed to support himself and he stumbled to the door.

Looking down at his warriors, Chase felt anger. Hannibal had been able to do so much damage. It was infuriating… And having this girl around babysitting wasn't helping him relax any, either.

A single thought crossed his mind as he recalled her words and explanations. She had said his tail was cute… Cute doesn't come anywhere near words he himself would use to describe any part of his body. Perhaps it was just because she was a girl and girls thought everything was cute… Right?

"Kimiko…?" he spoke her name and she immediately hurried to his side. "How many times have you and I fought…?"

"More times than I can count," she replied.

"And yet here you are, still trying to help me… You do realize that at any instant I could kill you?" he asked, smirking wickedly.

"Well, yeah, I do…" she said, "But you haven't yet, so I guess I'll just wait until you try before I leave…" Chase frowned.

She was going to make his recovery a living hell, that much Chase was sure of…

**Blah blah blah… I just want to get this idea out of my brain so I can focus on my other stories…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, I really am back… I haven't updated like this is forever…**

**The Spell of Love**- _Chapter Five_

"Ack…!" Chase cringed as Kimiko fixed the stitches on his back. He had torn them in an attempt to train earlier that day.

Thus far, it had been a little over a week, and he still wasn't healed. The eclipse had passed, yet she was still there… At times it was helpful, at other times it was hell.

"Maybe if you weren't so damn stubborn, I wouldn't have to do this again," Kimiko mused as she pricked the needle back into his flesh. Chase flinched when she did- that area was still very tender.

"You should have learned by now that I don't do well with just sitting around," Chase grumbled as she pulled his skin closed and bit off the excess.

"Just because I've learned it, doesn't mean I approve of it," she said, walking back to the dresser and bending to put the medical supplies away. Chase looked her over and smirked at her backside. Kimiko was wonderful fun to mess with- she'd get so angry, just like when she was smaller… Plus, Chase liked what he saw when he looked…

The guys kept coming and making sure everything was okay. They had visited yesterday around lunch time… It was a nice gesture, but Kimiko knew it wasn't because they cared about Chase's progress. They were just worried that he was turning her evil.

Turning to Chase, Kimiko asked, "Are you hungry, now that you've made me re-stitch you?"

Chase grinned and asked, "Is that really a question…?" Pouting at him, Kimiko spun on her heel and walked out of the room. Chuckling, Chase followed on his newly made crutch, and managed to catch up with her.

Kimiko really was helpful. She had made him meals every single day while he was still unable to walk on his own, and she had tended to his wounds whenever they showed signs of going bad. She was a sweet girl; she just had an extremely thick head. (A lot like Chase, go figure) Because she was so stubborn, she and Chase butted heads occasionally, but all in all they had been getting along swimmingly.

Chase sat at his table and his cats came and rubbed against their master with happy purring. They had come to appreciate his presence even more since the attack, as he had come to appreciate them. Of course, Chase had come to appreciate Kimiko a lot more than any of his cats.

He admired her beauty every time he saw her. He envied it, because he knew that he was hideous under his guise. She was naturally stunning. And to match her outer beauty, Kimiko had proven that she had a heart of gold. To care for someone who has hurt you so much shows true strength.

Leaning forward and resting his chin on his hand, Chase watched her as her hips swayed with the motion of walking around, trying to get everything ready. He sighed and let his eyes fall to half open as she fumbled with his Lao Mang Long soup.

"I never liked this crap," she muttered, pouring it into a bowl for him.

Finally she picked up his food and drink and carefully carried it to him. A lot of Chase's cats were still healing, and Kimiko wanted them to get as much rest as possible before trying to exert themselves. Chase could learn a lesson from the lounging cats, in Kimiko's opinion anyway…

She set the food before Chase and she sat at the chair next to him, just like every other night. They had a routine at this point, and it mostly consisted of Kimiko keeping Chase from getting too ahead of his healing.

Once she was beside him, Chase asked with a smile, "What would I do without you?" Kimiko punched is arm playfully.

"You'd be training," she said with a sly smile. Chase smiled back and began to eat. A cat came over to Kimiko at one point and rubbed against her leg until she began petting it and scratching behind its ears. Chase stopped and watched her for a moment. Even his cats accepted her presence. It was blissful having her with him like this.

His muscles tensed as he yet again thought of something he'd been longing to say for several days now. He quickly looked away from her and told himself yet again that he was only kidding himself. Even if he told her, there was absolutely no way she'd return his feelings. He was a monster, after all.

Still, that didn't mean he couldn't admire her, right?

**Yeah… I'm not really sure where I'm going with this quite yet… I just needed to get it out…**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Spell of Love** _Chapter Six_

Chase was lying across the grass, Kimiko lying beside him, the two simply staring up at the night time sky. There were dozens of cats around them, all just napping quietly. Kimiko kept pointing out shapes in the stars; Chase just listened with a smile. At one point he had started to close his eyes, to just hear her gentle voice, but she had ended up getting upset, thinking he wasn't paying attention to the shapes she saw.

"Look! That one looks like a bunny!" she said, pointing a little ways to her left. Chase's eyes followed her finger and he smiled- it actually did. "Now, c'mon, you find one," she said, nudging his arm.

Chase sighed happily and scanned the skies. Eventually he pointed up and said, "That one looks like a witch on a broomstick…" Kimiko started laughing in agreement and that made Chase happy.

His injuries were healing nicely at this point- two weeks- but he didn't feel good about it… Once he was healed, Kimiko would leave him again… He never wanted her to leave… It was wonderful having her company- to sit outside and make shapes in the clouds during the day and the stars at night, to wake up every morning to her gentle hands caring for his injuries, to hear her voice every moment of every day; it was a paradise Chase never wanted to leave. He wanted Kimiko to stay…

She pointed out a shape that looked like a penguin and Chase asked calmly, "Kimiko… after this is all over… what will happen…?"

"I dunno…" she replied.

Chase inhaled softly and continued pressing her for an answer, "Well… What I mean is… will things go back to the way they were…? You and I hating each other… fighting all the time… And… well… I guess… What I really wanted to ask…. Would you…forget about me…?"

Kimiko lifted herself up to stare at him. "Chase, if I see you every day, how can I forget about you? You're acting paranoid," she said. Chase swallowed and gazed at her with burning longing in his heart.

"It's not paranoia…" he whispered. Kimiko raised an eyebrow at him and Chase said softly, "I just… I don't want things to be the way they were… I want us to stay close…" She smiled at him and waved away his comment.

Chase quickly pushed himself up, causing slight pain in his arms, and he pushed himself over her. His upper torso was supported, looming above her, by his trembling arms. He stared down at her and he whispered, "Please, Kimiko…"

"Chase, you shouldn't have gotten up so fast, you could've hurt yourself," she said, touching his arm.

"Enough about my injuries!" Chase finally shouted, pulling his arm away from her hand. Kimiko blinked up at him in shock. Chase's chest was heaving as he felt the strain of supporting his weight on one arm for a split second. But the real strain he felt was deeper than all that- he was mentally battling with himself, whether he should confess his feelings to her, or whether he should give up on her returning them. Inner turmoil was taxing on his body.

Finally Chase spoke, "Promise me we'll still be close…"

"Okay Chase, okay," she replied, gently flicking his locks of hair out of his face. Chase smiled warily at her and then let himself fall back into the grass. He really and truly hoped she meant what she said- he couldn't lose her now…not after they had become so very close… He loved her…


	7. Chapter 7

**I sorry…! I updating…! PLEASE NO KILL MEEE!**

**The Spell of Love** _Chapter Seven_

It had been almost three weeks now, and Chase was almost completely healed. He still was using his crutch because his legs had actually been broken, but he didn't have too much trouble in walking around. Kimiko kept telling him she wasn't leaving until he could walk without it- not that he was complaining.

He was in his bed at the moment, and Chase was enjoying watching Kimiko change her shirt right in front of him. She changed in front of him all the time- she had no problems with it. Chase had no problems with it either, he liked staring…

"You're so beautiful," he said as he watched her tug off her red shirt.

In her baby blue bra, Kimiko turned to Chase and stuck her tongue out. "Quit teasing me, you perv," she said with a giggle.

He smiled at her and watched as she put on a purple tang top. "Doesn't it make you uncomfortable to let me see you half naked?" he asked, grinning.

"Nah, I'm not some model or anything… I'm average- I have nothing to show off…" she replied, pulling off her shorts and picking up a skirt.

Chase scoffed at that- nothing to show off? Kimiko had the body of a goddess! Any man in his right mind would KILL to see her shirtless! And Chase didn't have to do a thing to get that breathtaking view!

"Has anyone ever told you that you're the most beautiful woman alive?" he asked. She turned and made a funny face at him.

"Very funny," she said.

Chase quickly continued, "If someone hasn't told you that you're exceptionally beautiful at least once every day of your life, then I will… Kimiko, you're gorgeous."

"You're such a jerk," she said with a teasing snicker. But Chase was completely serious.

Swallowing once, Chase said calmly, "I love you so much…" Kimiko waved him away, but he only repeated himself.

She looked at him and said, "Chase, flattery will get you nowhere… Cut out the teasing and get dressed yourself…!" Chase frowned at her disbelief, but he wasn't giving up until he at least had her convinced he was telling the truth. He got to his feet and walked over to her.

"I told you to get dressed," she said, moving her hand to help him walk. Instead, Chase took hold of her hand and held it between his own two hands. She stared at him in confusion. Chase lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"I really do love you," he said gently, his lips still pressed to her skin. Kimiko shook her head and smiled. But he stopped her head from shaking by sliding his hand behind her ear and then behind her head. He leaned his head down to her and slipped his lips open and into hers. He parted them slightly once again and pushed deeper into the kiss. Kimiko kissed back, gently moving her lips against his as he in turn moved his against hers. It was bliss…

Chase tilted his head and pushed harder against her, trying to roughen the kiss, when Kimiko quickly jolted her head back. He didn't move, he hardly opened his eyes. He stared into hers, though, and she said gently, "I think I should go…" She moved away from him and hurried out of not only the room but out of the palace- out of his life. Chase swallowed and stood where he was in silence. That was that- he had confessed and she had turned him down. He hadn't entirely expected her to say yes, but he had at least hoped that when she turned him down it wouldn't hurt…not like this…

**There. I updated. Don't worry; this won't be the end…**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, here I am with this story again… I had been requested to by FanXiaolinShowdown, both on fanfic, and on YouTube… Mostly YouTube. It's awesome to be able to post an update on this, especially now that I know what I wanted to happen. Listening to Owl City is actually really good inspiration for stories like this… Semi-romantic…ish… Sorry I've been so busy, but, like I said, I may vanish from fanfic completely someday… Hopefully not too soon, but still… Anyway, this update is for FanXiaolinShowdown. Here's to you! *holds up glass of hot chocolate* I don't drink, so this will do…**

**The Spell of Love** _Chapter Eight_

Kimiko was walking back to the temple- she could have used Shen Gong Wu, but she needed time to clear her head. Chase had kissed her! She had thought he had been joking every time he called her beautiful. Now that she thought on it, running away probably was the worst way to deal with this. She should have just stayed and talked things out with Chase. But she really hadn't taken him seriously! Did that mean Raimundo had been serious when he had asked her out? Kimiko had never really felt all that pretty. She just thought she was average. The guys were attractive, but she... Well, now she didn't know if she wasn't pretty… Chase sure seemed to think she was…

"Gah! What am I doing?" Kimiko shouted, stopping in her course, reaching her hands up to her head, entangling her fingers in her hair, "I'm running away from a problem! That's no way for a Xiaolin Dragon to act!" Beginning to pace in a circle, Kimiko muttered to herself, "Okay, so I saved Chase Young, evil Prince of Darkness, from death. I took care of him for three weeks. He kept telling me I was beautiful. I thought he was kidding. He kissed me. I kissed him back. And… I ran away…?" Gripping her hair again, Kimiko groaned loudly. "This is so stupid! I should just go back and talk to Chase, maybe tell him I'm not sure how I feel about him… Maybe tell him I just… Aggghh…! Why is this so difficult!?"

Eventually she walked to the temple, still unsure if she should have or if she should have turned back. The guys greeted her happily. "Chase got better?" Clay asked, chewing on beef jerky aimlessly while whittling a horse.

"Yeah, he's better," Kimiko replied, not really looking at him. Raimundo then began approaching her.

"And he didn't convince you to turn to the Heylin side?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

Scowling, Kimiko replied, "He never once mentioned anything of the sort, Rai. Give the guy a break… He was half-dead, why would he press his luck any further?"

"You tell me," Raimundo retorted, motioning to her and folding his arms across his chest.

Kimiko inhaled sharply at that question. Omi spoke before she could. "Raimundo," he offered calmly, being the voice of reason he was, "perhaps Kimiko is right. Perhaps we should give Chase the deficit of the doubt."

"Benefit, Omi," Clay corrected.

"Yes, that too," Omi said pointedly. "If he was weakened, Chase would not do something that could cause Kimiko to become angry and attack him, or to leave him to heal on his own…"

Kimiko felt terrible when Omi said that- it was exactly what she had done. She walked off and sat by herself, lost in thoughts and turmoil and kicking herself; why did she have to run away? Stupid! That was a stupid thing to do! Running away from your problems never helps… Never solves anything.

"I'm sorry Chase," she whispered, looking up at the sky.

**More of my Wicked inspiration will be obvious later… Fiero… Captured… Scarecrow… Yeah… *sighs* Anyway, sorry that update took so long. I had terrible writer's block with all of my stories… But hey, at least I finally put something out there, right?**


End file.
